1. Field
This invention disclosure is generally concerned with cosmetic artificial fingernails and specifically concerned with acrylic artificial fingernails which are formed with the aid of devices and techniques which include use of a form implement.
2. Prior Art
Acrylic artificial fingernails are attractive cosmetic articles which are quite popular among woman users of all ages. Approximately 200,000 salons across America offer services to create and maintain acrylic fingernails. These salons are staffed by skilled artisans having expertise required to provide beautiful artificial nails to their clients. Accordingly, considerable sums of money are spent in pursuit of durable, high quality artificial fingernails.
It is sometimes desirable to ignore the salon and to create artificial nails in a home environment. Indeed, it is possible for one to purchase kits from common drugstores which contain the necessary materials. Typically, a kit may include a monomer acrylic material in powder form, a liquid activator, artificial nail tips, mixing facilities, application materials such as a brush, and shaping aids which may include a file. A mixture of liquid and powder is subject to a chemical polymerization reaction. The mixture in a gelatinous state may be applied to a base which is comprised of a natural fingernail and artificial nail tip which may be affixed to the natural nail. A brush can be used to push the gelatinous material about the base surface in attempt to form an evenly distributed layer in a desired shape which simulates a natural nail. Great skill and care is required to form a perfect nail which takes a natural shape. After a short time, the gelatinous acrylic sets and hardens in a shape formed by applying the material in this fashion. As the polymerization reaction advances, the acrylic becomes quite hard and finally results in a durable solid material. Soon after hardening has occurred, the nail may be further shaped and dressed by filing, buffing and polishing.
Acrylic material which is allowed to cure with its top surface exposed to air tends to form a surface which is relatively coarse on a macroscopic scale; i.e. it is slightly coarse to the touch. The resulting surface appears translucent and may appear white in color. Since a natural nail appears quite smooth and a bit transparent on its surface, it is desirable to perfect the artificial nail by buffing its surface to resemble the natural nail. This may be accomplished by rubbing the surface of a newly formed acrylic nail with emery board and buffing agents. As acrylic material is naturally quite hard, it takes considerable effort and time to properly shape, buff and smooth the artificial nail.
There are still further problems which tend to want solutions. Persons attempting to form fingernails onto their own hands are faced with the problem that one hand may work preferably better than the other. For example, a right-handed person may easily be able to apply nails to the left hand as the motor coordination of the right hand is quite good for detailed or fine work. However, it may be prohibitively difficult for the left hand to apply nails to the right hand fingertips. For most persons, it is prohibitively difficult to create fingernails with their left hand. Without a means of simplifying the process of forming artificial nails, one must submit to the expense of professionally prepared nails.
Notwithstanding, techniques have been discovered which provide very novel systems for the application and formation of acrylic artificial fingernails. The invention easily allows one to apply fingernails to oneself as it simplifies the process in a manner which obviates the problems mentioned above. In addition, the invention provides great advantage to salon professionals as it tends to greatly reduce time and effort which must be expended to realize great looking fingernails.